


Footprints on the pure white snow.

by Lamama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Animal!AU, trong đó Inarizaki là Hồ tộc (tộc Cáo), Kita là trưởng tộc cáo còn Tsumu là một con cáo con. Đây là đoạn mở đầu ngắn (giả tưởng) về cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên của hai người họ.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	Footprints on the pure white snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Rất xin lỗi vì chỉ viết mở đầu cho câu chuyện này. Hiện tại thì tui đang cố gắng viết thành một câu chuyện trọn vẹn nhưng mà... chưa biết bao giờ sẽ xong. Nếu không thể viết xong thì hãy coi như đây là câu chuyện "mở đầu" với cái kết mở và tự xây dựng tiếp phần còn lại theo ý của mình nhé~
> 
> Chúc các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Đó là lần đầu Atsumu trông thấy một con cáo xinh đẹp đến nhường ấy, với giọng nói êm ái xiết bao.

"Cặp song sinh thật dễ thương." là câu đầu tiên ngài ấy nói với nó, và ngay giây phút nó lắng tai nghe, nó có thể thấy được tim nó đã "thịch" một tiếng rất mạnh.

"Trưởng tộc." Anh Aran cúi người chào ngài cáo trắng ngồi trên cao.

Dù vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ non nớt, Atsumu vẫn hiểu rằng chú cáo trắng trước mặt là một người có địa vị đặc biệt, đến mức anh Aran còn phải kính nể cúi người gọi một tiếng "ngài" mà nó chưa từng nghe với ai khác. Cũng phải thôi, nó mơ màng nghĩ, trong khi đôi mắt lấp lánh không thể rời khỏi ngài ấy. Một sinh vật mỹ lệ nhường ấy đâu thể "bình thường" được. Chà, nó đã trông thấy không ít thứ đẹp đẽ ở nơi nó sống, thế nhưng đặt chúng trước mặt Trưởng tộc thì chẳng vật nào có thể sánh được với ngài ấy cả.

Bộ lông ngài trắng muốt, thuần khiết, tựa như tuyết mùa đông chưa ai bước qua, với ngoại lệ duy nhất là phần chỏm lông có đuôi đen như mun. Giọng ngài trầm ấp, êm ái như nhung. Cử chỉ của ngài ấy, từng cái liếc nhìn, từng cái nghiêng đầu, từng khẩu hình mấp máy đều thanh tao nhã nhặn. Atsumu cảm thấy tất cả những gì về trưởng tộc đều thật… thu hút. Dường như ngài ấy đang tỏa ra một thứ ma lực vô hình cuốn hút Atsumu, hấp dẫn nó lại gần trong vô thức.

Atsumu năm đấy vẫn là một đứa nhóc ngây ngô, chưa nhận thức được cảm giác rạo rực khiến trái tim nó đập liên hồi này là gì. Nhưng kể cả khi chưa có một cái tên, chúng vẫn thôi thúc nó, lấp đầy tâm trí nó với khao khát bén rễ từ cảm xúc vô danh ấy. Chỉ một câu duy nhất: _A, mình muốn được ở bên người này, mãi mãi không rời._

"Tên chúng là gì vậy, Aran?" Ngài ấy khẽ hỏi

"Là Atsu--"

Song trước khi Aran kịp trả lời, Atsumu đã nhanh nhảu đáp to, át cả giọng Aran.

"A-Atsumu, là Atsumu, thưa ngài!"

"!!"

Điều này không chỉ làm anh Aran giật mình vì sự vô lễ của Atsumu mà còn của toàn thể những con cáo khác đang tụ họp trong phòng. Vì tiếng động lớn thình lình của con cáo nhỏ mà sự tĩnh mịch trang nghiêm của cả căn phòng bị phá vỡ, những ánh mắt yên lặng đang dõi theo ngài cáo trắng cũng chuyển hướng, đổ dồn cả vào nguồn cơn của âm thanh hùng hồn nọ.

Việc Atsumu tự tiện cư xử làm anh tái xanh mặt, cuống quýt gõ một cái vào đầu nó. "Thằng nhóc này--! Anh đã bảo mày phải ngoan ngoãn khi tới đây rồi cơ mà!" Tức giận đến mấy thì trước mặt Trưởng tộc, anh cũng không thể to tiếng với nó được, thành ra giọng điệu tuy phừng phừng lửa giận nhưng cũng chỉ là tiếng thì thào bên tai nó.

Song, trái với suy nghĩ của anh và những người khác trong căn phòng về ngài trưởng tộc sẽ phật ý khi thấy có đứa trẻ không nghe lời, từ bộ lông trắng vang lên tiếng khúc khích. Những con cáo khác hết ngạc nhiên vì Atsumu lại đến ngỡ ngàng trước trưởng tộc. Còn riêng Atsumu, nó vốn đã ngơ ngác lại càng thêm ngẩn người khi trông thấy nụ cười của ngài ấy, một nụ cười nhỏ thôi nhưng lại khiến không chỉ trái tim nó mà cả căn phòng lớn như bừng lên với niềm hân hoan.

Một làn khói trắng tỏa ra từ người ngài cáo. Nó vội đưa áo che mắt.

"Đứa trẻ mới náo nhiệt làm sao."

Từ sương khói mờ ảo, ngài cáo trắng đã biến mất, thay vào đó là một thanh niên tóc xám với đuôi tóc điểm đen, giống như phần tóc mái của ngài cáo khi nãy. Người đó cũng diện _shozoku_ , có điều khác với mọi người mang _kariginu_ đen và _hakama_ xám, bộ đồ người đó mang là một màu trắng phau tựa bộ lông cáo, cùng những chiếc đuôi lớn bông mượt tỏa ra từ phía sau, cái nào cái nấy cũng tinh khôi. Không khó để Atsumu nhận ra thanh niên với nụ cười mỉm trước mặt là ai, và ngay khi nó ngộ ra, nó cảm thấy tim nó còn phi nước kiệu nhanh hơn cả khi đối diện với ngài ấy trong lốt bạch hồ.

_Chú thích: shozoku là một dạng trang phục truyền thống của Nhật Bản, chia làm ba loại: seiso (triều phục), reiso (lễ phục trong Thần đạo) và joso (hay joe, "trang phục đi săn"). Bộ đồ những con cáo khác mặc là theo kiểu "joe" (gồm kariginu là áo trên và hakama là quần dưới), trong khi Kita mặc shozoku theo kiểu "saifuku" của "reiso" (gồm áo trên saifuku và hakamu, nhưng chỉ gồm một màu trắng)._

"A---n-ngài… con…"

"Nhóc nói tên mình là Atsumu, phải không?"

"Dạ--thưa—vâng!"

Đứa em trai song sinh là Osamu đứng phía sau Aran không khỏi phì một tiếng khi thấy ông anh vốn thường ngày chẳng nề hà ai lại bối rối đến độ đỏ mặt tía tai trước ngài cáo. Dĩ nhiên là nó nghe thấy và nó ngượng muốn chết luôn, chỉ hận không thể ra đánh thằng em một trận vì dám cười nhạo anh nó sau lưng.

Tuy nhiên, suy nghĩ đấy chẳng tồn tại được lâu khi ngài ấy lại cất tiếng ôn tồn. "Atsumu.. Atsumu.. ừm, vậy ta sẽ gọi nhóc là Tsumu nhé. Còn em trai nhóc.."

"Là Osamu thưa ngài." Aran tiếp lời, vỗ nhẹ vào lưng đứa trẻ từ đầu đến giờ vẫn luôn ngồi yên bên cạnh anh, "Nào, em mau chào trưởng tộc đi."

"Tsumu cho đứa lớn rồi, vậy đứa nhỏ là Samu đi. Tsumu, Samu, rất vui được gặp hai đứa. Là tiểu thiên hồ, hoạt náo như vậy cũng là điều dễ hiểu, tuy nhiên Tsumu lần sau phải chú ý nơi chốn để tiết chế hành xử nghe chưa? Nếu không thì ta sẽ phải phạt nhóc đấy."

Atsumu giật bắn người. Bị nhắc nhở, còn dọa bị phạt nữa, không chừng đằng sau nụ cười kia lại là ấn tượng xấu nó để lại trong mắt ngài ấy. Nghĩ đoạn, trong lòng nó rầu rĩ hẳn đi.

Rồi, khi nó đang buồn bã cúi mặt, có sắc nâu bỗng nhiên phản chiếu lên đôi đồng tử màu đất của nó. Trưởng tộc đang cúi xuống nhìn nó, bàn tay ngài dịu dàng đặt lên đầu nó, xoa xoa như an ủi. Từng cái chạm đều thật dễ chịu, làm chẳng mấy chốc nỗi buồn vừa chớm trong lòng cũng dần dần nhạt đi rồi mất hẳn. "Vâng, lần sau sẽ không thế nữa." Nó lí nhí.

"Ừm, ngoan lắm." Nó lại trông thấy môi ngài ấy khẽ cong lên thành hình bán nguyệt, lần này ở khoảng cách rất gần. Dường như da mặt nó còn nóng hơn cả trước? Dù đây là cơ thể mình, nó cũng chẳng thể nhận thức rõ ràng được nữa, khi mà đôi mắt màu trà kia còn đang hút hồn nó – lấp lánh và ngời sáng hơn bất kì vì sao nào nó từng thấy trong đời, là một vẻ đẹp như vậy đấy.

"Tsumu này." Trưởng tộc nói, "Ta nhắc nhở như thế không chỉ vì Aran hay vì nhóc đâu. Nhóc có biết vì sao hôm nay Aran lại dẫn hai nhóc tới bữa tiệc của ta không?"

Nó lắc đầu mạnh. Anh Aran chỉ bảo với tụi nó là hôm nay được ăn tiệc thôi, còn vì sao có tiệc thì nó không được cho biết, cho nên nó cũng tò mò lắm.

"Bữa tiệc này là để chào đón tiểu đồng mới của ta." Trưởng tộc chìa tay với Osamu cách đó không xa, "Samu, lại đây nào."

Atsumu ngớ người. Nó nhìn ngài cáo, sau đó lại cuống cuồng quay sang nhìn anh Aran với cặp mắt mở to phấn khích. Hai chữ "vui mừng" được viết rõ trên mặt nó đến mức Aran cũng chỉ biết thở dài một hơi, khẽ gật đầu xác nhận.

Atsumu cảm thấy cả người như lâng lâng trên mây. Nó há hốc miệng không nói nổi thành lời, hết nhìn trưởng tộc, sau đó lại nhìn Aran, rồi quay qua Trưởng tộc, quay lại về Aran, sau đó phấn khích nhìn về phía Trưởng tộc với sự sung sướng không tả xiết. Trong phút chốc vui sướng, nó quên luôn cả lời dặn khi nãy của ngài cáo, vội vội vàng vàng chạy bổ vào lòng ngài ấy như nó vẫn làm với Aran mỗi khi thỏa mãn với điều gì đó.

Aran bất lực ngồi một bên hét: "Này, Atsumu!!"

Vùi mặt vào _saifuku_ của ngài ấy một lúc, dụi tới dụi lui, hít hít ngửi ngửi hương lúa chín trên y phục ngài ấy cho đã rồi, Atsumu mới chợt nhớ ra ngài ấy đã dặn mình phải biết tiết chế ứng xử, thế là nó lại vội vã bỏ ra, lo lắng nhìn ngài cáo. Ngài ấy đã bảo là nếu nó tái phạm thì ngài ấy sẽ phạt nó, mà nó chẳng biết "phạt" của ngài ấy tức là như thế nào cả. Anh Aran ở nhà cũng có phạt nó chứ, nhưng chỉ là phạt cơm hoặc phạt tụi nó chạy việc vặt thôi chứ cũng chưa bao giờ làm gì hơn (có lẽ là một phần lý do hình thành nên cái tính vô tư đến quên lề thói của nó), còn trưởng tộc… không biết ngài ấy sẽ làm gì đây… nó tự trách mình đã có màn ra mắt không được như ý rồi còn mắc thêm cái này nữa, trong khi em trai nó thì chưa làm sao cả. Ngài ấy sẽ không thích Osamu hơn nó chứ? Giá mà nó biết ngồi im như Osamu dù chỉ một lúc thôi… nó---

"Au!"

Trong khi nó còn đang nghĩ ngợi lung tung tới xa tận đâu thì Trưởng tộc đã gõ vào trán nó một cái. Cũng có ê ẩm một chút, nhưng không lâu. Và chắc chắn là không tương xứng với sự lo lắng nó dành ra để nghĩ về hình phạt nó có thể nhận và sự ghen tị với đứa em của mình.

"Ơ…"

"Lần này thì hình phạt chỉ vậy thôi." Ngài ấy nhẹ giọng nói, "Dạy dỗ cũng phải từ từ. Ta cũng không kì vọng nhóc ngay lần đầu sẽ nhớ được, dù gì hai đứa vẫn còn đang ở độ tuổi hiếu động mà."

Chỉ một hành động đó thôi cũng đủ làm mặt mũi Atsumu vốn đã phơn phớt hồng lại càng ửng lên như quả cà chua.

"Tsumu trông ngớ ngẩn quá."

"Ai mượn em bình luận!"

Trước lời châm chọc của Osamu, Atsumu chỉ càu nhàu thay vì thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay như mọi lần gây gổ khác của hai anh em.

"Hai đứa có thể hòa thuận trong một ngày giùm anh đi được không..?"

 _Tại Samu gây sự trước…_ Atsumu rất muốn đốp lại ngay như thế với anh Aran, nhưng khi len lén nhìn Trưởng tộc, nó nhận thấy đôi mắt cáo của ngài đang lặng yên dõi theo nó thì hiếm hoi thay, một đứa nóng nảy không biết nhường ai bao giờ – nhất là với đứa em sinh đôi tưởng như không đội trời chung – như nó lại quyết định nhịn một nước để ngoan ngoãn đáp một tiếng, "Vâng ạ." với anh Aran.

Bên cạnh Aran, Osamu nét mặt không dao động kể cả khi trông thấy Trưởng tộc cũng phải thoáng giật mình trước cách hành xử không-giống-Atsumu của ông anh song sinh. _Thật đấy à?_ Osamu lẩm bẩm. _Trước nay chưa bao giờ Tsumu tỏ ra… nồng nhiệt đến mức bối rối như thế._ Tất nhiên điều này không có nghĩa là Atsumu không biết vui mừng là gì. Ngược lại, vì biết quá nhiều cho nên khi nãy nó mới không kìm nén được cảm xúc. Chỉ là.. với quãng thời gian quá dài ở bên nhau, "hạnh phúc" của nó chưa bao giờ đến ngưỡng khiến nó hành xử kì quái như đột nhiên nghe lời anh Aran ngay từ lần đầu tiên hay bối rối chỉ vì những cử chỉ rất đỗi bình thường của người khác. Ít nhất là trong mắt Osamu, đó là chuyện xưa nay chưa từng có. Hệt như bị bỏ bùa vậy. _Không hiểu ngài Shinsuke đã phù phép gì lên Tsumu nữa?_

Có điều, thay vì biểu lộ rõ ràng như anh Aran, Osamu giữ hết những suy nghĩ đó ở trong lòng và chọn thuận theo anh trai, trả lời "Vâng" vỏn vẹn thay vì bình phẩm gì thêm về sự thay đổi của anh nó.

Về phần mình, trưởng tộc không hề che giấu sự hài lòng. "Tsumu giỏi lắm." Ngài xoa đầu Atsumu lần nữa. Hai tai nó lập tức vểnh lên, cái đuôi bông xù đằng sau khe khẽ phe phẩy đầy sung sướng, trong khi Osamu ném về phía nó một cái nhìn phiền toái. Có điều nó mặc kệ thằng em trai đang nghĩ gì về nó. Giờ đây, sự chú ý của nó dành cả cho ngài cáo từ nay sẽ là "chủ nhân" của nó rồi, và niềm hạnh phúc đang tràn đầy cơ thể nó, nó chỉ cần biết thế là đủ.

"Có lẽ hơi muộn, nhưng để ta giới thiệu mình."

Toàn thể ánh mắt của căn phòng hai mươi chiếu đổ dồn vào ngài. Tất thảy lặng im như tờ để ngài cất tiếng, từng âm từng âm tròn trịa, rõ ràng qua chất giọng ôn tồn của ngài.

"Ta là trưởng tộc của Hồ tộc chúng ta, Bạch Hồ, Kita Shinsuke."

_Cái tên cũng đẹp đẽ như con người, như khí chất của ngài ấy vậy._

Kita Shinsuke. Kita Shinsuke. Atsumu nhẩm đi nhẩm lại trong đầu. Tên ngài ấy thật là hay, hợp với con người ngày ấy vô cùng. Vậy từ nay nó sẽ gọi ngài là… ngài Kita, không, ngài Shinsuke? "Ngài Shinsuke… được làm tiểu đồng của ngài là vinh dự của em!" Atsumu cúi chào ngài trưởng tộc. Khi nó ngước lên, ngài Shinsuke có thể trông thấy hai mắt bé con sáng rỡ đang chăm chú nhìn ngài, nơi đáy mắt đong đầy những cảm xúc chân thành nhất từ đáy lòng. Có ngưỡng mộ, có tôn kính và có cả yêu mến. _Một đứa trẻ mới thành thật làm sao._ Ngài không hề ghét điều đó – trẻ con mà, trong sáng như vậy mới hợp tình hợp lẽ.

"Ta cũng vậy." Ngài vui vẻ đáp, "Rất vui được gặp hai nhóc, Atsumu, Osamu."

Ngài Shinsuke an tĩnh. Ngài Shinsuke cao quý. Ngài Shinsuke xinh đẹp. Ngài Shinsuke uy nghiêm. Và trên hết… là ngài Shinsuke rất đỗi dịu dàng.

Sự say mê trong vô thức cùng ước muốn _mãi mãi ở bên ngài_ bắt đầu bén rễ trong trái tim non nớt của chú cáo nhỏ.

\- _Cánh đồng tuyết in dấu chân ai._


End file.
